The Rise of Fangstar
Allegiances GorgonClan Leader: Bonestar, a Black and white tom. Deputy: Hailflight, a grey-white she-cat with blue eyes. Medicine Cat: Jaggedfoot, a black she-cat. Medicine Cat Apprentice: Littlepaw, a gray she-cat. Warrior: Raggedheart, a brown tom with green eyes. Queen: Tigerfoot, a Calico she-cat. Queen: Shadowfur, a black she-cat. Kit: Fangkit, a black tom with black eyes. Kit: Brook-kit, a black she-cat with blue eyes. Kit: Leafkit, a black tom with green eyes. NightClan Leader: Ripplestar, a large silver tabby tom. Deputy: Webwhisker, a thin black tom with long whiskers. Medicine Cat: Lostsong, a black and white tom with a deep scar across his throat. Warrior: Dawnshine, a beautiful ginger-and-white she-cat. Queen: Littlepool, a black she-cat with blue eyes. WonderClan Shistar's Note This fanfic will be slightly shorter than usual... Mainly because I'm skipping most of Fangstar's apprentice-hood. I need to get on with the interesting stuff, which includes... * Betrayal * Forbidden Love (Hehe. XD) * A Murder * And more. You didn't think i'd just spill the beans on everything, did you? XD Prologue It was a cruel, Leaf-Bare night when it happened. The slaughter, the capture. Nothing in GorgonClan was ever the same. The cruel Warriors of NightClan, their cruel leader, Ripplestar... they had come in the dead of night, and they had taken everything. Our prey, our elders, the life of our leader... and Tigerfoot's kits. She was heartbroken about the abduction of Fangkit, Brook-kit and Leafkit. I knew that Hailflight, who was to be Hailstar, wouldn't be happy about this. She'd order an attack on NightClan, and kill them. But what if we weren't capable of defeating them? I let out a sigh, and buried my muzzle in Raggedheart's thick fur. Luckily I had just given birth after the battle, and my kits had not been taken away. One of them, one with gray fur, we named Scarkit. After the battles we had seen that night. The other, who had Raggedheart's green eyes, but had my black fur, we named Black-kit. I let out a sigh, and licked Scarkit. The night was still fierce, but I could just barely see the rays of the sun breaking through the barrier of night. "Do you think Tigerfoot is alright?" I whispered to Raggedheart, looking over at the calico she-cat worriedly. She was sitting quietly by the Nursery entrance, a blank look on her face. I couldn't blame her for being that upset... but atleast she wasn't yowling and howling like she was earlier, when Littlepaw and Jaggedfoot were trying to get Parsley into her. Raggedheart shrugged. "I don't expect her to get over this soon, and neither should you, Shadowfur. Her mate died tonight, and her kits were taken away. You should go over there and try to cheer her up." "No," I replied, shying away from the thought of doing that, "She'd claw my face off! Did you see the way poor Littlepaw got clawed when he tried to calm her down with those herbs?" Raggedheart sighed. "Fine, be that way." The two of us fell into silence. I didn't know what NightClan planned to do with those kits, or why they wanted them so badly, but I knew whatever it was, it would end up badly. But I had no idea at the time that the cause of all GorgonClan's future troubles would revolve around Tigerfoot and Bonestar's kits. Chapter One Six Moons Later... "Fangkit!" I heard my mother, Littlepool call after me. I turned my head, continuing to run, and stuck out my tongue. "Nyah-nyah! You can't catch me, mama!" I meowed, before crashing into Ripplestar head-first. The large, black leader of NightClan looked down at me, and purred. "You'll make a great apprentice, Fangkit, just like your siblings. But for now, you'll have to stay with Littlepool and Webwhisker until it is time. Now go, little Fangkit." Ripplestar meowed. I didn't hesitate to obey; Ripplestar was a wise, and powerful cat. He could easily dispatch of me in a battle. Letting out a sigh, I trotted over to Littlepool, and my father, Webwhisker. I was so proud to be his kit... after all, it wasn't every cat who got to be the kit of the Clan Deputy. Brook-kit sat happily by Littlepool's paws, being groomed viciously by her. I let out a mrrow''of laughter as I saw Leafkit, who was groomed to perfection. Webwhisker tapped me on the head, and shook his head. "Fangkit, you shouldn't be so rude to your siblings." Webwhisker meowed, calmly. I growled, and swatted at Webwhisker's huge black paws. He purred, and licked me on the head. Before I could say or do anything, Leafkit tackled me, and we were in a vicious play-fight. Littlepool snarled, and picked Leafkit up by the scruff. "You just messed up your fur, Leafkit." Littlepool snarled, pushing Brook-kit aside. She dropped Leafkit at her paws, and continued to groom. A few heartbeats later, there was a yowl from outside the Nursery. Littlepool let out a sigh, and got to her paws. "I'll race ya to the Largerock, Fangkit!" Brook-kit mewed. She sprinted away, towards the mighty gray boulder that stood at the entrance to NightClan's cavern. Ontop of that boulder was Ripplestar's silver figure, sitting quietly as NightClan assembled. Brook-kit, Leafkit and I jumped onto the Largerock, sitting quietly by Ripplestar. I saw Webwhisker and Littlepool in the crowd of cats, and purred. Ripplestar let out an ear-piercing yowl, which silenced all the cats of NightClan. "Cats of NightClan, I am here today, to give new names to these three kits. Fangkit and Leafkit, from this day until you recieve your Warrior Names, you shall be known as Fangpaw and Leafpaw." I beamed with pride as Ripplestar finished. But then I turned to look at Brook-kit, who was sadly looking at her paws. My heart sunk, and I sighed. "Dawnshine, you are ready for an apprentice. Leafpaw will be your apprentice. As for Fangpaw, I shall mentor him myself." I gasped; the leader of NightClan himself was mentoring me! I looked at the crowd, who were watching me. Then I looked at Littlepool, who seemed sad as she watched us. ''Probably because Brook-kit never got her name. Ripplestar turned around, purring as he saw Brook-kit. He then turned around, and straightened up. "As for Brook-kit, she will be mentored by Lostsong. I hope she will grow to be a wonderful medicine cat under his care." Ripplestar finished. The moment he said that, Brook-kit perked up. Wait, Brookpaw. "Fangpaw! Leafpaw! Brookpaw!" the cats of NightClan shouted, happily. As the cats of NightClan began to disperse, Dawnshine and Lostsong approached us. I shuddered, looking at the deep gash in the Medicine Cat's throat... it had always given me nightmares. Brookpaw didn't care, though... she trotted happily over to him and sat down. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Shigura's Fanfictions